A plug connector of the type referred to hereinbefore is known in the art from EP 0,445,376 A1 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,804). The plug connector includes a housing with a receiving chamber for the plug, a first set of contacts in insulation displacement technology, and a second set of contacts (RJ contacts) connected with the first set and made of elongated contact strips inserted into grooves of the upper housing portion and guided closely to each other and in parallel right into the receiving chamber, wherein to the plug (RJ plug) can be inserted. The shielding of high frequency (h.f.) cables is performed by contacting the cable shield of the h.f. cable to another, additional contact. This additional contact prevents a compact construction of the plug connector.